


Getting Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dancing, Gen, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock helps John prepare for his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 221B ficlet, because I really only wrote it based off of one line xD Hope you all like it!

The music was soft, the lights were down low. There was a mood in the flat that was never housed before among these walls. Sherlock didn’t even know what to call it. Trepidation, anxiety, nervousness… Frustration.

John swore, breaking the tranquility that had been surrounding them as he stepped on Sherlock’s foot yet again.

Sherlock only chuckled. “You keep getting lost, John,” he said softly, letting go and taking a step back, giving John a break from his dancing lessons.

“How come you’re so bloody good at this?” John demanded, obviously worked up that he couldn’t get it right.

“I was in ballet until I was seventeen,” Sherlock supplied, which made John stop and look at him with a funny expression. “Don’t tell anyone,” he teased, stepping forward and taking John’s hand again. “From the top then, come on.”

“Sherlock,” John protested, looking up at him.

Sherlock didn’t look, couldn’t return that cerulean blue stare. He didn’t want to dance with John the week before John’s wedding. He didn’t want to teach John, his John, how to dance, if he wasn’t going to be dancing with him later. It was physically painful to do this when Sherlock wanted John. John was supposed to be his. But in three days, Sherlock would be on the sidelines, watching John dance with his bride.


End file.
